


Come away to the water

by MarinaScarlet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/MarinaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bear the pain is easier when you have somebody by your side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come away to the water

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all, this is the first thing I've written in MONTHS, and I consider this an achievement, indeed. It's a bit unbetated though I tried to correct and check the verbal tenses (English is not my mother tongue babies). Also, I had this plot bunny for a long time and the other day I felt strong enough to write it. So here it is! Thanks to Kelly and Cal for their help this evening because otherwise I would have deleted this or something. You're lifesavers. 
> 
> Title is taken from Maroon 5's song, but Glen Hansard's version was far better than the original.

Belle recalls the day she met Ariel. That impossibly red hair, her deep emerald eyes and her bright smile; she had worn it from the moment the mermaid saw the brunette. She remembers as well how well they connected; that never happened in her life – with the exception of Rumplestiltskin, and it took more time – and she perceived her as the best of the allies, the most loyal of the friends. Ariel had proven Belle she was right, and in the days they spent together in Storybrooke they got very close to each other.

And now she was standing in front of her, breathing the sea scent Ariel brings with her, looking at her lips, thinking how much she wants to kiss them.

She leans in, and before grazing them, Belle murmurs softly in her ear. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Ariel’s hands move and they take Belle’s head between them, caressing the cheeks softly. “Of course.”

The brunette touches softly Ariel’s lips and kisses her so slowly both think time has stopped there. The light of the moon covers the tower of the clock, and bathes the darkness that lurks in the library apartment. They kiss gently, with their eyes closed, and their hands undressing each other carefully; their fingers tremble, unsure if they shouldn’t touch the pale skin or if they should sink into the bodies to explore each inch of them until sun rises.

Belle thinks about everything that happened in the past days, and tries to find a reason of why a little red haired mermaid that stumbled into town two weeks ago, looking for her in the name of Rumplestiltskin, is now on her bed, on her bare skin, caressing her body. It is also true that she came to see Belle as soon she heard that the Dark One had sacrificed himself in order to save town, and Belle stood by Ariel’s side when she told him that Eric had disappeared. But the events of the last days make her sad, and she dismisses them, focusing on the girl who lies beside her.Her blue eyes focus on the green ones, and Belle’s hand caresses those red curls, playing with them between her fingers.

“Have you ever made love, Ariel?”

“No, but I have heard people talk about it.” She gets closer to the brunette. “Is it that good?”

“It’s far beyond good. It’s almost magic.” Belle’s left hand leaves Ariel’s hair and gets down to her neck and chest. “It is one of the best sensations in the world.” She takes softly one of her breasts and starts to rub it slowly; Ariel closes her eyes and whimpers. “And I’ll be delighted to show you.”

The mermaid pulls Belle’s head towards hers and they kiss again, more passionate this time, faster, longing; a proper “making love” kiss, Belle laughs to herself. She missed these kisses, she missed somebody touching her body in the gentlest way possible; she missed having somebody by her side. She knows this won’t last forever, because Eric is out there – somewhere he is longing for her, looking for the red haired mermaid that stumbled in his life – but in the meantime, she wants to enjoy this little gift that came in the shape of another woman. For a moment, she forgets and leaves her mind as a white blank page, and so Ariel’s.

For a moment, nothing hurts. There is no pain in their hearts, their aching memories harm no more.

Belle leaves Ariel’s mouth, and she kisses her jaw, descending to her neck and cleavage, kissing each inch of skin she encounters. She finds this strange – she has only lied in bed with Rumplestilskin – but also likes it; she likes to hear the harsh breath and exploring another woman’s body.

Ariel is mesmerized by the sensations Belle is bringing to her; she can barely talk, and her eyes remain shut. She holds herself into the sheets of the bed, biting her lips, when the brunette kisses and bites softly her nipples.

“You can scream, Ariel.” She murmurs. “Don’t hold those noises back. Let everything go.”

“But it sounds nasty.”

“Nothing is nasty when you’re making love.”

The mermaid smiles and Belle continues covering her pale skin with kisses, caressing her legs, opening them slowly, gently. She teases her folds and Ariel whimpers, breathing quickly; the maze of sensations she’s perceiving it’s unique, and Belle was right: this is far beyond magic, this is even more complex than what she felt when she first met Eric.

Belle’s mouth is again over hers, and she lets go, wrapping her arms around the brunette while she touches her and biting softly her earlobes, moaning from time to time.

It’s better than she could have ever imagined; she moans each time Belle thrust her fingers inside her, each time her mouth touches her burning skin. And Belle smiles quietly each time Ariel whispers her name, so softly and so insecure she hugs her stronger, so strong they merge into one being.

\------

The last lights of the night are disappearing and the sun is starting to rise, and both women are lying in the bed, still half awaken, looking in each other’s eyes in complete silence.

When a tear rolls over Ariel’s cheek, Belle knows the pain she is bearing; an ache as hard as hers. And she remembers the day in which Rumplestiltskin died.

And remembers the moment in which Ariel called for help because Eric was missing.

And remembers how they ended up in the apartment, tangled in the sheets.

Because bearing the pain is easier when you have somebody by your side.


End file.
